Mobile devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, or cellular telephones are often installed with microphones that enable audio recording. As an example, a cellular telephone may include a microphone and an accompanying program that enables audio recording by processing electrical signals received from the microphone to generate a stream of audio data. The recorded audio data may be provided to other application programs installed at the cellular telephone for processing or storing.
Recorded audio data may be provided for use in a variety of situations, for example as input to a voice-to-text transcription system or as input to a voice translation system. Enhancing the recorded audio data prior to providing the audio as an input to such systems improves the efficiency and accuracy of generated transcriptions and translations.